qujinfandomcom-20200214-history
Pathfinder: Ddraji
Pathfinder: Ddraji Standard Racial Traits Traits: Ddraji are smart and has a charm magnetism with others. Speed (Slow Speed): Ddraji have a base speed of 20 feet. Size: Ddraji are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Languages: Ddraji begin play speaking Ddraji and Draconic. Ddrajis with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Common, Auran, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, and Goblin. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Other Racial Traits Prehensile Tail: Ddraji have long, flexible tails that they can use to carry objects. They cannot wield weapons with their tails, but the tails do allow them to retrieve small objects stowed on their persons as a swift action (2RP) Flight: ''' 40ft with poor '''Senses Racial Traits Keen Senses: Ddraji receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Feat and Skill Racial Traits Fly-boy: Ddraji are born to fly and receive a +2 racial bonus on Fly check Alternate Racial Traits Mountain Gliders: Ddraji receive a +2 racial bonus on Fly, Climb and Perception Darkvision: Ddraji see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Gliding Wings Ddraji are born with wings that, these are too weak for actual flying, do allow them to fall at a very slow and safe pace. Falls at a rate of 20 feet per round, and for every 5 feet fallen in this way, can move horizontally 20 feet, up to a maximum of 80 feet per round. Natural Climber: Ddraji will be a natural climb, with a climbing speed of 30 feet. Racial Subtypes You can combine various alternate racial traits above to create subraces or variant races, such as the following: Drixill: Those, that are from Drixill are masters of high mountain peaks. Also they are powerful magic-using beings. Magical Linguist (2 RP) Members of this race gain a +1 bonus to the DC of spells they cast that have the language-dependent descriptor or that create glyphs, symbols, or other magical writings. They also gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against such spells. Members of this race with a Charisma score of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities (the caster level is equal to the user's character level): 1/day—arcane mark, comprehend languages, message, read magic. Crym: They are also known as the Dragon-Wyrms. They are the group of Ddraji, who are Lloscrum: Legends speak of the Lloscrum being masters of shape shifting with the Ddraji race. It is said that Greater Change Shape (6 RP) Members of this race gain the following supernatural ability: a member of this race can assume the appearance of a Small or Medium humanoid as the alter self spell, save that it does not adjust its ability scores. Flight goes down to glide. ZyDuth: The ZyDuth live in cold and icy areas. They get Camouflage (1 RP) in Cold (ice, glaciers, snow, and tundra) Terrain. +4 to stealth when in that terrain. Haguss: These are the warrior-bards of the Ddraji. Vekko: Many are crafters or builders. They get Craftsman (1 RP) that gains a +2 racial bonus to all Craft or Profession checks to create objects From metal or stone. Focused Study (4 RP) At 1st, 8th, and 16th level, members of this race gain Skill Focus in a skill of their choice as a bonus feat. Xanuryt: This group of Ddraji, that are home in the water. Water Child, Members of this race gain a +4 racial bonus on Swim checks, can always take 10 while swimming, and may choose Aquan as a bonus language. Favored Class Options The following favored class options are available to all characters of this race who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the favored class reward. Racial Archetypes The following racial archetypes are available to Ddraji: Racial Feats The following feats are available to a Ddraji character who meets the prerequisites. Category:Ddraji